


So She Can Feel Secure

by hanabimonai



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Beginnings of Romance, F/F, Femslash February, Humour, Probably shoulda been a crackfic but kinda technically not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabimonai/pseuds/hanabimonai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is 'security,' really? Fo learns from Rohfa (after getting a little encouragement from Bak). Fo/Rohfa. Very innocent, but perhaps the beginning of a very 'beautiful' friendship? Post-chapter 186. (Femslash February: 2/2 for DGM)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So She Can Feel Secure

**Author's Note:**

> So here's that last **Femslash February** entry (for this year, anyway :P).
> 
> It happens any time after **chapter 186** (which one character will remember lines from).

Fo!" A familiar concerned voice startles the Guardian Deity awake late in the morning _._

_So much for sleeping in today…_

"What is it, _Baka-Bak?"_ Voice heavy with sleep, she emerges through the wall of her sanctuary stretching her arms; yawning, irritable, but otherwise _resplendent_. (Of course.)

"Nothing huge. You've just been kinda… sorta… _asleep…_ a lot, lately?" Up talk. He's up-talking like a wishy-washy sissy. "Some of us were getting a little concerned…"

"I _need_ my beauty rest, _Baka-Bak,"_ she smugly assures.

"Ohhh I see," Bak nods sagely.

_No you don't, idiot._

Fo watches, amused, as the concept Bak is supposed to have already digested only hits him a moment later: "Hey, wait a minute, _no you don't!"_

She rolls her eyes while he looks to the side, apparently ordering his thoughts. For such a supposedly smart guy, he's way too easy to mess with, she thinks.

"Are you saying I'm _beautiful_ enough as I am, _Baka-Bak?"_ she presses hopefully, while also squeezing his cheeks and stretching them back and forth in time with his name.

Just because she _can._

"Ahm shaying uuu— Leh go!" He croaks, breaking free from the grasp of her pincer attack. Response time? Ten seconds. Fo thinks he can definitely do better than that.

"You were saying, Bak?" Dropping the 'Baka' signals she's ready to get serious.

"Are you sure you're okay? That's all I really wanted to know."

"I'm quite fine, Bak. Are _you_ sure you're okay?"

Okay, well, _almost_ serious.

"I just wanted to check, because I thought it was unusual for you to take time to 'recharge' for so long during the day when you usually sleep at night like the rest of us. We can always recheck your spirit calibration to branch systems and the loca—"

"No, I'm good, really. I've just been 'up' a little late the last few nights. Just some… new 'security measures' I'm trying out. That's all."

"Don't push yourself too hard. Sometimes I think you blame yourself too much for that akuma bursting its way in, back when Allen Walker was training here."

"Well, I _am_ partially at fault for—"

"That system hack and physical intrusion was beyond anything we'd ever prepared for. And that akuma's— _Thread's_ — power was unique. Level Three, but possessing one of the most dangerous attacks I've ever heard of from an akuma. If it was just a regular shooting or mêlée type, we wouldn't have had anything to worry about."

"We were lucky, Bak. _Allen…_ revealed that disaster to be a blessing in disguise."

"'Yes, it was good that _Allen_ could take care of the akuma. Especially since it was sent after _him_. But you know we've realized since then that we hadn't given you enough to work with. Security systems— you— have been bolstered heavily now. The Earl and the Noah won't be able to pull a stunt like that again so easily. _So."_ He gasps. After running off his mouth for a while like the idiot he is, he finally takes a huge breath here; _"Don't. Push. Yourself. Fo."_

How, Fo wonders, can a silly man like Bak sound so goddamn authoritative at these times? With that sappy smile on his face, and those nice guy-eyes and… _Damnit._

"I know that already, _Baka-Bak!"_

She retreats suddenly into the wall— only because she's fed up with that moron's foolishness! Not because he was making her emotional or some sappy crap like that…

… _Damnit…_

**oOoOo**

"You look better today, Rohfa!" Rikei observes, pleased his colleague is inching back toward being her usual chipper self.

" _Much_ better," Shifu agrees.

Rohfa smiles— she's almost glowing, even. Maybe it's safe to try—

"Been dreaming of—" _Allen Walker?_ No, abort mission. "Never mind."

"Huh?" She puts down her chopsticks, eyeing him quizzically through her glasses.

 _Damn!_ She's going to get skeptical if he doesn't say something fast!

' _What do you think you're doing, Rikei?'_ He recalls Shifu's voice from some time ago.

Shifu has caught on, Rikei thinks, judging by his raised eyebrows. He's thankful sometimes for how quick their Korean friend is on the uptake: "Oh he wonders if you were really looking forward to your lunch there. The umm… the steamed dumplings. Right, Rikei?"

"R-right! That's all!" He laughs awkwardly.

' _I think you'd better apologize, Rikei. You can't go around making girls cry.'_ Allen Walker also scolded him, that day. But _Lenalee Lee_ visited too, so it wasn't so bad—

"Oh really? Well, sure, I guess. Why not just ask though, Rikei?"

 _Oh crap._ "Uh… Hahaha… it's _embarrassing."_

"Embarrassing? Why?"

_Why does she have to be so inquisitive!_

"He's being such a _kid,_ you know. Wondering about 'comfort food' like dumplings. Next, I imagine he'll ask if you're relieved to be able to speak Chinese again since we returned to the Asian Branch, or if you prefer the beds here or at the European Branch, or—"

"Oh _here,_ definitely." She answers automatically, snatching a dumpling from her bowl.

 _Score! Thanks, Shifu. You got her off my case. I_ so _owe you, man._

"Why _here?_ You answered so fast. Now _I'm_ curious."

"Yeah." Shifu's got a point. "Call me childish again, but _I_ wanna know too."

"Oh, just…" That was an ungraceful swallow of the food in her mouth. Is she _blushing_ about where she likes to _sleep?_ "It's um… I…"

_Wow, she's really flustered—_

" _FO! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT IMPERSONATING LENALEE LEE!"_

The strained voice of the Branch Head 'booms' in the distance.

" _Um…"_

" _Bak-sama, you are mistaken, this is actually Miss Lee herself."_

" _Oh my GOD! I'm so sorry, I— Oh my God…"_

Rikei just about blows his top at the implications of what he hears from those voices' owners, who are now entering the lunchroom.

_Does that mean Lenalee Lee's really here at the Asian Branch again? And Branch Head Bak's even just humiliated himself in front of her?_

…

_This is my chance!_

"Mr. Chang, um, are you okay? Are those _hives…?"_

"Bak-sama needs to rest, Miss Lee. It is regrettable and it pains me to ask, but please be seated here in our cafeteria, and I shall return as soon as I am able to retrieve you. I'm sure he'll want to apologize properly, you see—"

"O-okay…"

As a near-apoplectic Bak Chang is escorted out of the dining area to receive medical attention, Rikei sees a _fabulous_ opportunity. He won't miss his chance to seize it.

**xXxXx**

"Welcome back, Rohfa!" When the science department intern finally retires to her bedroom to rest that night— sighing unrestrainedly— _Allen Walker_ is already there waiting, suited up in his dapper Exorcist uniform; a huge grin on his face. "Long day?"

"Thank you… _Walker-san._ No more than usual, I guess. Something just… threw me off… earlier today." She smooths down her nightgown nervously.

"Care to talk about it at all?"

"Well… no, it's okay."

"You're _sure?"_

"Yeah'm sure."

"How about something else, then? Oh I know! Remember the time when—"

"I'm sorry," she sighs again. Rohfa's mindful of how she's acting toward her 'guest,' but there is a terrible guilt weighing on her shoulders and she's never been great at hiding her emotions. "I think I'm just going to lie down and go right to bed. Thanks for coming though. It means a lot to me that you—"

"How about I hold your hand while you're falling asleep! That always makes you feel better, doesn't it? I can _tell_ you're upset, you know."

"Umm. Okay. I'll… try… that…"

She hates how uncertain she sounds. The concern shows on Walker-san's face as he stands back to watch her climb into bed. Her apprehensive behaviour is becoming a cause of worry, and that's not what she wanted. Not at all. Maybe, she thinks, she should think about putting an end to these visits. Starting _tomorrow,_ maybe. Or maybe next week, or—

 _No,_ she decides. _I have to end this_ now _. Right now._

"All comfy, then? Let me know when you're ready."

"F-Fo. It's alright. I don't think I should ask this of you anymore."

"What do you mean?" Allen Walker asks conversationally.

"I know it was your idea in the first place, and I appreciate it so much, having you watch over me like this. But I can't stand _doing_ this anymore. Sure, Walker-san is really _hot,_ and a dashing Exorcist and all, and I've probably got to be mad not to take every chance I've got to ogle him, but that doesn't mean I should be roping _you_ into this."

"Oh no, it's quite alright—"

"No, I definitely don't want a fake Allen Walker in here anymore— n-not that you don't do a good impression though," she adds hastily. "There were many times over the last few weeks that I thought you were really _him_ … But I guess what I really mean to say is that it's not right for me to make you do this. To pretend you're someone you're not for me."

_I'm asking you to deny yourself and be something you're not. I haven't seen you show it, but you're a much better actor than me, Fo. I think maybe it might hurt you a little bit that I've had you doing this more and more over the last few weeks…_

"I don't mind, you know. Really I don't, I—"

"You don't have to talk like him anymore you know," Rohfa giggles despite herself.

"You sure?" 'Walker-san' says in Fo's voice.

"Yeah." The melancholy returns to her face and voice again in full force, and she knows it shows by the look on 'Walker-san's' face. "I'm sure I don't need _'him'_ here any longer."

Allen Walker's appearance blinks out and Fo comes into view in front of her eyes. "So ya _really_ want me to just leave? Because I'll go, if that's what you _really_ want…"

" _No!_ Don't go yet, Fo. I want you to stay. I mean, you don't _have_ to stay but if you'd like to, if it's okay with you… I… I don't want to _'force'_ you."

"Huh?" Rohfa is truly amazed at what looks like an expression of genuine confusion on poor Fo's face. "I don't get it."

"Umm. Do you think you could stay a little longer? Just until I fall asleep?" After a moment, she adds for good measure: "As _you?"_

"You want _me_ here?"

"If… only if you don't _mind_. I really don't want you to have to stay if it bothers you. And—"

"Sure, why not?" Fo throws her arms up breezily. "I've got nothing better to do."

Was that _sarcasm?_ "Shouldn't you be sleeping in your—"

"I can sleep _later_. It's what I've been doing lately, anyway," she shrugs.

"And um… you don't— it's not— um…"

"If you _can't sleep_ without _me_ here, then who am _I_ to deny you~?" she teases, sounding bored. "Or maybe you've got plans to sneak _Shifu_ or _Rikei_ up in here~"

"WHAT?!"

"Haha! Now _that's_ the spirit," she laughs.

 _A spirit looking for the 'spirit' in_ me _, huh?_

"Ah ha, well at least you're smiling a _little_." Fo's grin makes Rohfa's smile grow wider.

"Well really, I—" And now her smile falters again. She wants Fo to do as she pleases, but she's doing a terrible job of trying to convey that to the Guardian Deity herself.

"It's OKAY, Rohfa," Fo assures in the most authentic, gentle and persuasive voice she's ever heard from her. "I want everyone in this place to feel safe. And YOU! I've… been _worried_ for you, damnit."

"You _have?"_

"What kind of security am I providing all of you, if there are people are so scared they're missing sleep to nightmares?"

"I've burdened you—"

"No you haven't, science girl. You've helped me realize things. _Important_ things. I've been here a long time, but I've hardly thought of my job as being much more than keeping the wrong ones out, the right ones in, and eliminating any threats from within. But you, you showed me there's more to it than that. You've made me want to create a _sense of security_. For everyone here. That was _you_ who did that…"

"Fo, I'm so sorry—"

"You sure you're not a Chang? Not related to Bak in any way? At _all?_ 'Cause for such a smart girl normally, you're developing an idiot streak all of a sudden."

"Hey!"

Fo slaps a hand to her forehead. "You've got nothing to apologize for, stupid."

"Oh," Rohfa sinks under her covers a bit, embarrassed. "So then um…"

"Answer honestly: you want me to stay, or not?"

She's not doing very well with words now, so Rohfa pushes back the covers and decides to try something else.

Fo must have caught the change in the air; she tilts her head questioningly.

Steeling herself, Rohfa steps out of bed, takes a couple of barefoot steps toward Fo, and slowly wraps her arms around the spirit's midsection. "Thank you, Fo. Can you stay?"

"Want me to hold your hand like before? I still won't tell anyone."

"W-well if it's okay with you, do you think you could lie in bed with me for a while, just to— and just stay near until I fall asleep?"

Fo nods assent, not a trace of mockery in her demeanour.

Rohfa knows immediately that she'll sleep better than she has in weeks.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guess which lines were from chapter 186? I bet you could tell. It's Rikei's remembrance of Shifu saying _"What do you think you're doing, Rikei?"_ (reminds me of "What are you doing, Dave...?" lol...) and Allen's _"I think you'd better apologize, Rikei. You can't go around making girls cry."_ Because Allen's such a gentleman and all, right? Pfft.
> 
> I used the version on Mangareader, incidentally. (Oddly, I couldn't find an original group's watermark on it, just now!) o_O;


End file.
